A Legal Matter
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: Set after [1.13 Hostage] After the courtroom drama, things are looking up.


**A Legal Matter**

**Set after S1 Finale After the courtroom drama, things are looking up.**

**_Disclaimer: I own my Muse, my imagination, my dreams, the fangirl in me and not a whole lot else. To the show's writers - I worship the ground you metaphorically walk on._**

**A/N:- In the past week I've just watched the whole season and all I can say is that I can't believe this show was cancelled with such a stellar cast and half decent storylines. I have to say that I did cringe when Nick admitted his feelings for Jessica, it was way too corny. Brian and Christina though …. It was sweet.**

**I think writing this fic is my way of getting closure.**

Nick Potter walked towards the office at the end of the hall, trying to look anywhere except at the pretty brunette who stood leaning heavily against the wall but she turned as he approached and gave him a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied. "Know why we're here?" he asked casually.

"Not exactly sure but I'm sure Cabot's talk to us is going to have mention of the words 'group' and 'therapy' somewhere." Jessica sighed.

"Ah."

There was silence and Nick shifted uncomfortably.

"I-" Jessica started but Nick interrupted.

"We don't have to talk about it. I was terrified in the court room and my mind was going haywire and for some reason you were sitting next to me so I blurted it out and I know you would never have gone out with me even if you weren't with Steele so please can we just forget about it?" Nick finished nervously.

A smile hovered at the corners of Jessica Rossi's mouth. "Nick, you're a great guy. What you did in the court staring down a barrel of the gun was really brave … stupid, but brave. You wouldn't want to date me anyway: I have a complicated life and all sorts of tangled emotional issues." She said with a laugh. "But I appreciate the sentiment." She finished before leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Oh, wow. Okay." Nick stammered before catching Jessica's eyes and they both burst out laughing, easing the tension.

………………………………………….

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" Christina said smiling as they walked into the DA office, hands joined.

"Erm, that doesn't sound familiar." Brian grinned.

"No, I'm serious. It was like one of those movies where you were so brave. Ah, my hero!" Christina sighed elaborately as they walked into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed Brian leaned over and drew his co-worker, friend and girlfriend into a passionate kiss.

"We are so not going to get a lot of work done from now on." Christina muttered as they broke off for air.

"It'll be your fault: you're too distracting." Brian smiled, kissing her again.

"If the whole hostage thing hadn't happened, would you ever have told me about how you felt?"

"Sure." Brian answered. "It just wouldn't have been so soon and not in front of a roomful of people including two of our colleagues."

"You know, I never thought I was your type." Christina admitted quietly.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I mean I knew we were really good friends but I never thought it would go anywhere because I knew that I would never have the guts to ask you out first and I thought that you weren't interested."

"Glad that you're wrong?" Brian asked, running his fingers down her cheek.

"So so glad." She said, kissing him again.

…………………………………..

"Where's Christina and Brian?" Jessica asked, looking at her watch.

"Well, I'm guessing they had a pretty late night last night." Nick said mischievously. "I still can't believe he declared his love for her like that. I had no idea."

"It was really sweet. I knew they've been flirting for each other for over a year and they went out for dinner the other night but I never thought Brian was the type of guy to make a statement like that." Jessica said in a hushed whisper.

"Oh look, here's the happy couple themselves." Nick muttered as the elevator doors opened and Brian and Christina came to join them.

"Morning guys." Christina said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Jessica said giving her a knowing look.

Christina blushed slightly and taking the arm of her friend, she dragged Jessica halfway down the corridor where they stood whispering and giggling like they were still in high school.

"What do you reckon they're talking about?" Brian asked.

"Honestly?"

Brian nodded.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say they're talking about how good in bed you were last night." Nick said matter-of-factly.

Brian's eyes widened. "Girls seriously talk about that stuff? I thought it was just guys."

Nick laughed and was about to say something else when the door of the Bureau chief's office opened and Alex Cabot stood in the doorway. "Well, if it isn't the Fantastic Four." She smiled. "Come in."

The four of them exchanged a glance before heading into the office.

"I just called you in here today to let you know that the Bureau has granted you all two weeks paid leave." Huge grins spread over the faces of the young ADAs. "On the condition that you all complete a fifteen hour course of therapy on your return."

Jessica groaned. "We're all fine. We don't need therapy."

"That will be for you individual therapists to decide." Alex said. "Enjoy the time off and I'm looking forward to see you on your return."

The four of them marched out again. "I just knew she would make us do therapy." Jessica seethed.

"I'm not complaining." Nick said enthusiastically. "Two weeks of extra paid leave is almost unheard of."

"But then we did nearly die." Brian said.

"And Cabot would have hated that." Christina mused.

"Why?"

"Well, think about it. If we had been killed then the Bureau would have lost four of its best ADAs." Christina smiled. And the others could only agree.


End file.
